pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
All Star Pups!
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring a monkey and Everest | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 20, 2016 August 22, 2016 December 15, 2016 December 24, 2016 | writer = Andrew Guerdat | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips" | next = "Pups Save Sports Day"}} "All Star Pups!" is the first segment of the 17th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. The pups' game of kickball is interrupted when an eagle steals their ball. Now Skye and Everest must face the bird and save the day. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Raimundo *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Farmer Al *Mandy *Randy *Robo-Dog *Mama eagle *Little eagle Ringmaster Raimundo is on his way to Adventure Bay with Mandy, Randy, and their family, when he asks his cellphone to call Ryder. At the Lookout, Ryder and the pups are busy getting ready for the upcoming sports competition. Ryder gets Raimundo's call, letting him know they are on their way, and he's grateful the pups are helping raise money for the new big top for Raimundo's circus, but after Ryder hangs up and has the pups load everything into the PAW Patroller, he gets a call from Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta, who reveal that the sports field is covered in mud from having the sprinkler system left on all night, rendering it unusable. Ryder assures the Mayor they will find another place to hold the sports events, and summons the pups to the PAW Patroller. As they get aboard, Marshall nearly gets locked out when they mistake a soccer ball, a pair of flags, and a cone for him, but they open the door again to let him in. Once inside, Ryder has Robo-Dog drive the PAW Patroller away, while he briefs the pups on how they plan to move the field to Farmer Al's, who is more than willing to offer his pasture for the competition. Seeing that the field needs to be mowed and painted first, Ryder assigns Marshall to paint the field and Rubble to clear it. With that, the team take off for Farmer Al's. Once there, they get to work with clearing the field, but when Ryder gets a call from Raimundo, who's at the sports field with the monkeys, Ryder explains they moved the field to Farmer Al's, and are going to have a kickball competition instead. Raimundo prepares to bring the monkeys over, but stays long enough to pick up Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta to bring them over to the new field. Once the field is done, Al's sheep are safe in the barn, and Raimundo arrives with the Mayor, Chickaletta, and the monkeys, the competition gets underway, with one of Al's lambs joining in after seeing how much fun the monkeys and pups are having. Unfortunately, as Marshall prepares to take his turn at the plate, the kickball is stolen by the Eagle, forcing Ryder to take Skye and Everest to retrieve it. Once they reach the nest, Skye lures the Eagle away and keeps her busy while Everest goes to retrieve the kickball with her grappling hook, only to discover that the Eagle took the kickball for her babies to play with. Understanding that the baby eagles need a toy to play with, Skye volunteers to sacrifice her wind-up toy mouse so they can get the kickball back, leaving Ryder proud of her with making such a sacrifice for the team. With that, Everest retrieves the kickball and passes it back down to Ryder, while Skye arrives to give her toy mouse to the babies instead. As a result, the Eagle is grateful for Skye giving her babies a toy to play with, and the team returns to the Farmer Al's to finish their game. Marshall manages to hit the kickball hard enough to score a home run, and as everyone gathers at home plate to celebrate, Marshall can't wait to have something to eat, which the pups all agree with as Ryder retrieves some bananas for Mandy, Randy, and their family. *Use his construction rig to clear the pasture and dig a track. *Use his paint cannons to spray paint on the track for running lanes. *Keep the eagle busy. *Get to the eagle's nest to get the ball back. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Everest - The Snowy Mountain Pup front cover.jpg|link=Everest the Snowy Mountain Pup|''Everest the Snowy Mountain Pup'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille La Brigade du ciel DVD.jpg|link=La Brigade du ciel|''La Brigade du ciel'' PAW Patrol The Hungry Bears & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Hungry Bears|''The Hungry Bears'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują Dzień sportu DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują Dzień sportu|''Pieski ratują Dzień sportu'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S3) Category:All Star Pups!'s pages Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Everest is on the title card Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:No backup responders Category:No rescue occurs Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Everest is a first responder (S3) Category:2016 Episodes